Shattered Path
by Wordspider
Summary: At the Yule Ball Hermione Granger learns a secret about a former and current professor and a friendship begins that has far-reaching consequences. Advisories: OOC, Slash and non-canon
1. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It was created by J K Rowling. Any characters/places you recognise are just being borrowed. No profit is being made from this.

**A/N **This chapter was a one-shot on this site, and was part of 'Just a Go-Between?' on The Maple Bookshelf (now deleted). Shattered Path is a re-edit of the chapters that were posted there and a continuation.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Dream<strong>

She woke with a cry, her hair pasted to her head with sweat. She heard the hurried footsteps before the door was flung open.

"Hermione," her mother said as she moved towards her daughter's bed, "another one?"

"I'm fine, Mum," the bushy-haired teenager replied, brushing away the hand moving to her forehead. "It's nothing, just a bad dream".

"That's the second one this week," Jean Granger said as she sat on the bed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione sighed gently. What was she suppose to say to her mother? _"Don't worry, I was nearly attacked by a werewolf at the end of the school year and just have nightmares about it now and then"._

"Do you want me to heat some milk?" Paul Granger said from the doorway.

"No, Dad, I don't need milk," Hermione replied, smiling slightly to take the edge off the response. "I'm nearly fifteen, not five anymore."

"You'll always be my baby, Hermione," Jean said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead.

"Always, sweetheart," her father added, coming over and laying an arm across them both.

After a few minutes her parents got up and went to the door. "If you are sure there is nothing else?" her mother said hesitating.

Hermione shook her head. "Everything is fine, thank you. I love you both," she said as the door closed.

Hermione lay her head back down onto her pillows. In some ways it wasn't the nightmares that bothered her. It was the other memories, or rather the feelings they evoked.

As she flung her arm across her face, she could picture the anguish on Professor Lupin's face as he had changed. She had been scared, but had drawn up the courage to try and approach him. For a moment she thought there had been a glint of recognition, then as the werewolf had howled and taken a step forward, Sirius in his animagus form had attacked. That short moment played in her head over and over again. He had recognised her, she was sure, and, later responded to her fake howl.

Part of her knew that she should not, could not read anything into this, but another part wanted there to be that connection. She had always admired her Professor and seeing the pain of the transformation, knowing he bore that each month, just made her respect him more. Of course he had made an error not taking his Wolfsbane potion, but there had been a lot going on that evening and she knew that he regretted it.

She turned over, almost violently. Potions...the other memories that plagued her. Professor Snape had put himself between them and the werewolf. He had protected them all, but it was her whose body he had covered with his own, when they fell. It was her shoulder he had grasped and pulled towards him when Harry had gone after Sirius and Professor Lupin.

Again she knew she could not read anything into it. It was just coincidence that they had fallen next to each other. He would have tried to stop Ron if he had gone after Harry, she was sure of it. Yet...

She sighed loudly as she flopped over onto her back again. _"Great, now I'm crushing on both a current and a former professor."_


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It was created by J K Rowling. Any characters/places you recognise are just being borrowed. No profit is being made from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Revelations<strong>

Hermione sat on the steps, tears in her eyes. Her feet were sore and she reached down to take off the heels she wore. She was not sure if her tears were because she was upset or frustrated, probably a combination of both. She began to rub her feet, as she heard the faint strains of music from the Great Hall come to an end.

Suddenly she was aware of a tall, dark presence above her and a handkerchief miraculously appeared in her lap. She looked up, a small smile on her face, expecting to see her date, Viktor Krum. Instead she met the dark, hard eyes of Professor Snape. His face was stern, and her smile faltered. She was sure that he was the source of the handkerchief, but his face most certainly suggested she should not make an issue of it.

Severus Snape looked around them, and seeing they were almost alone and no one within hearing distance he spoke quietly, "Miss Granger," he drawled, "do not ask questions, but I wish you to follow me...now." He wished he could offer her a hand to get up from the step, but it would arouse suspicions. He took a few steps up the stairs and could hear his student slipping on shoes and the sound of heels hitting the stairs as she followed.

He ignored her as he reached the top and started to make his way down the corridor, hearing her footsteps behind him. He took a quick turn into a side corridor after checking there was no one else around. As instructed, she followed. Part of him wondered at how easily she trusted him, but discarded the thought almost immediately_ "Not trust, Severus. Fear."_

Almost as soon as she rounded the corner Remus Lupin lowered the hood of the invisibility cloak. He smiled broadly, "Hermione," he greeted her. He took her hand, bowed over and kissed it gently, "you look lovely tonight."

Hermione blushed slightly, as Professor Lupin gallantly kissed her hand and complimented her looks. She knew he was just being friendly, but the crush she had on him, the one she had tried to suppress moved to the forefront of her mind, followed swiftly by the one she had on the other man in front of her.

"Professor Lupin, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed, as Professor Snape growled, "Remus, we don't have time for this."

"I'm not your professor anymore, Hermione, call me Remus." He turned to the other man, "And Severus, there is always time to compliment a beautiful lady."

Hermione blushed even more and gently tried to pull her hand away from the light-haired man.

"Remus, you are embarrassing her," the other man said pointedly.

Remus let go of the hand, turning slightly to look at the dark-haired man, "Yes, of course, Severus, you are right as always." He turned back to to the young woman and gave a shallow bow, "My apologies Hermione," He paused for a moment. "Professor Snape and I require a favour from you."

Hermione scolded herself as her brain began to conjure all sorts of fantasies. _"Don't be silly Hermione. Get your mind out of the gutter."_ "Of course," she said quickly, glad to hear that she did not sound nervous, "Anything."

"Anything, Miss Granger?" her current professor said, arching an eyebrow. "You agree without even knowing what it is we are requesting."

"I trust you," she said, turning so that she could see them both at the same time, "both of you."

Severus felt his eyebrow arch even higher, "Both of us?" he could hardly believe that was true.

"Both," she answered, her stance showing she would brook no argument.

Severus almost smiled, then tensed. "There is someone coming. Miss Granger, under the cloak with Remus now," he ordered briskly.

Remus obviously thought she was not responding quickly enough and swept her up into his arms as he pulled the cloak around them both. "Keep quiet," he said into her ear.

Professor Snape began walking back towards the main corridor, and Remus followed, Hermione in his arms. She was surprised that it seemed so easy for him to carry her. She knew she was not overweight, but still. She wondered if it was a werewolf 'thing'. _Really clever-sounding, Hermione,_ she thought to herself.

"Diggory, Miss Chang, may I suggest that you find your rooms in the very near future," the ominous voice of Professor Snape said as they entered the main corridor. "Or Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw may find themselves short of a few points." The couple jumped apart hurriedly and moved back down towards the Great Hall.

Severus knew that Remus and Hermione would be following, and gathered them up with a glance. Remus shivered as the other man looked straight at him, despite them being invisible and then they made their way down towards the entrance of the secret tunnel that would take him out of Hogwarts.

Once they reached the tunnel entrance Remus gently put Hermione onto her feet and took off the cloak. She stumbled slightly and held onto his arms for a few moments. Hermione took a couple of deep breaths, taking in the scent of clean musk, that she knew would stay in her memories for a long time.

"I'm getting a bit old for for this now," Remus said, stretching his back as Hermione stepped away from him.

Severus snorted, "Carrying young ladies along the corridors, like a sack of potatoes? I should hope so. Men of our age should be a lot more dignified."

"You're not old," Hermione said automatically, then looked down at the floor blushing. She knew they had gone to school with Harry's parents, who had had him almost as soon as they had graduated. The two men in front of her could not even be thirty-six yet, maybe nineteen, twenty years older than her at the most. With wizards living well into their first century they were still young.

Severus and Remus shared a look. Remus reached out and tilted her chin up. "Perhaps in years, no, but Severus and I...we have not aged well." He smiled gently at her, "but thank you Hermione." He let go of her chin and stepped back. "Hermione, we must ask you not speak to anyone of this entrance. It is very important that you tell no one, not even Harry or Ron of what you will see and hear."

She nodded as Remus passed her the cloak "Return this to Harry for me, will you. He knew I borrowed it, but not what for. Tell him I passed it to you after he left."

"You mean after she sent him to bed," Severus said under his breath. He watched as Hermione whirled round looking affronted, only to end up in his arms as she stumbled on her heels.

Remus laughed as he moved towards them. "Goodnight, Hermione," he said as he pecked her cheek, as she moved away from her professor, blushing again. "Goodnight, Severus", he paused, looking deeply into the eyes of the other man. Then he leant forward, pulling him into a hug and kissed him briefly, but fully on his lips. He then moved over to a nearby wall, took out his wand and whispered a spell under his breath.

A door appeared and as be opened it and turned to wave, he saw a stain of red blush on his boyfriend's cheek and Hermione Granger, finally looking speechless. Her eyes flickering between the two of them so quickly it was if she was watching a tennis match. He smiled broadly and with a final wave to them both, turned and entered the passage, the door disappearing behind him.

Hermione, stood frozen as she saw the stars of her summer fantasies kiss. It was not anything x-rated, in fact if anything it was...cute. She found herself waving at a blank wall a minute or so later, still unsure of what to say. Then taking a deep breath she drew her wand and stepped towards her professor.


	3. Beginnings of Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It was created by J K Rowling. Any characters/places you recognise are just being borrowed. No profit is being made from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Beginnings of Trust<strong>

Severus could not believe Remus had done that. Yes it was the goodbye he had wanted, but in front of someone else? They were just starting out with the relationship and with everything that had been happening it was suppose to be a secret.

He took a shuddering deep breath, the next was more even. When he turned towards his student he saw her stepping towards him, her wand out. _She thinks I've done something to him, _he thought sadly, _I thought she trusted me._

Hermione watched as his face fell, she could not understand why. "Professor Snape," she said hesitatingly, "Are you ok?"

"As well as I can be with a student brandishing her wand at me," he snapped. His body language and face closing down as he folded his arms across his chest.

Hermione looked at him, uncomprehending as to the sudden change in him. Then it was if a light went on and she chuckled. "Professor, I said I trusted you. Don't you believe me?" She paused and moved the wand down to her side as she moved closer to him. "I just thought you would want a wand oath?" Her voice rose as she made her final statement into a question.

"Miss Granger." He coughed slightly. "Hermione. No. Remus obviously trusts you, no wand oath is necessary. However," he said blushing, "I would ask one more favour of you. I did not realise he meant to make you aware of our, err, relationship. It is very new and no one, not even Dumbledore is aware of it. Can I request that you keep this secret too?"

Smiling, Hermione moved forward, hesitating slightly, she then took his hand in hers. "Of course... Severus." She squeezed his hand then took a step back. Then taking the handkerchief he had given her, she offered it back to him.

"No, keep it I have plenty," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"Why did you give it to me?" she asked, curious.

"Despite what people may think I am not heartless... and in some ways you remind me of me."

Hermione guessed there was a story there, but did not want to push, so early in their... _truce, or maybe,_ she thought hopefully, _friendship._

"You are a clever young woman," he continued sadly. "You know something is afoot. Dumbledore requested Remus to be here as extra security tonight. He would not have done so for no reason. If what I fear is true then I must play my role. I can not treat you differently, in fact I may even need to be crueller. Do you understand?" _Please,_he added to himself.

Hermione nodded and smiled sadly. "I should get to bed. Thank you, for trusting Remus. I hope one day you will trust me yourself, rather than just on his say so."

Severus smiled gently. "Thank you." And as she turned away he added, "Hermione, Remus was right, you do look lovely tonight."

She blushed. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room, pinching herself frequently, wondering if it was a dream. Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, a couple, _and they trusted me with the knowledge._

After dropping the cloak off with Harry, and getting ready for bed, it still seemed a little surreal. Yet the knowledge did nothing to tame the crushes she had on the two men. She lay in the bed, curtains drawn, remembering the scent of Remus as he had carried her. She had not realised at the time, but now she could recall the scent of Severus, after she had tripped and fallen into his arms, clean, smelling of herbs. Then the kiss between the two men, short, but sweet.

Unconsciously one hand fell to her breast, circling the nipple, raising it to a peak. The other dropped below her nightdress, stroking, spreading the wetness that was already there. A particularly vicious tweak to her nipple brought her out of her thoughts. She looked down at her hands, aghast at what she was doing. She could not betray their trust like this. They had shared a secret, with her, only her and this is how she repaid them? She felt ashamed, their kiss was not fantasy material. She could not spoil it that way.

She got shakily to her feet and went to the bathroom, washing her hands and bathing her face in cold water. Looking at herself in the mirror, she remembered their compliments to her. _"I will be worthy of their trust," _ she said to her reflection.


	4. The Go-Between

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It was created by J K Rowling. Any characters/places you recognise are just being borrowed. No profit is being made from this.

**A/N **Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. Especially flower power monkey whose PM encouraged me to repost and continue.

Going forward I am hoping to update weekly on a Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – The Go-Between<strong>

Voldemort had returned.

Hermione reflected on what she had been told at the Yule Ball. "_If what I fear is true then I must play my role. I can not treat you differently, in fact I may even need to be crueller."_

True to his word, Severus had not treated her any differently in public after she had learnt the secret he and Remus shared. On the rare occasions they had passed each other in an empty corridor, after checking they were truly alone, he would send her a small smile.

A couple of days after the ball she had received a letter from Remus, apologising for any embarrassment he may have caused her. He also had a favour to ask.

_ Severus does not feel it is safe for us to send too many letters to each other. He feels that people may start getting suspicious as we do not have any reason for corresponding, apart from the odd note about meeting for the Wolfsbane._

_ I am not sure that it will cause the issues he believes, but given the current worries (Severus says he mentioned something of this to you, yet another secret we must ask you to keep to yourself) I am willing to bow to his expertise in this area. However, I am hoping you might be able to help me work around this?_

_ You and I have a mutual love of books and reading and, dare I say, have taken the first steps toward friendship. You are a mature and intelligent young woman with a curious mind. Perhaps I could offer some advanced tutoring via owl?_

_ In exchange, could I ask that you pass any letters to Severus that I smuggle in with my ones to you?_

_ Reading this again, it does seem very Sytherin, Severus must be rubbing off on me, but please be assured that my offers of help and friendship are genuine._

She had readily agreed to help Remus, knowing she would have done it without the offer of tutoring, but to her it was an added bonus.

She smiled to herself as she remembered delivering the first letter. She had chosen to roll it into her homework, thinking it would be the most discreet way of delivering it.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain why you have submitted two scrolls of homework?" the silken tones drawled from the front of the classroom. "Does our resident know-it-all now feel the need to submit a second scroll listing all her references?" Severus had unrolled the second scroll. Only because she was watching closely had she seen his brief pause as he read the first words it contained. Almost immediately he had barked out, "Miss Granger, see me after class."

Hermione had not been aware that Remus had not shared his plan with his lover, wanting to surprise Severus. The potions master had a few choice words to say, though she suspected Remus had probably suffered more pointed statements when the pair had next met. That being said, when Hermione received her homework back, there was a second scroll, addressed to Remus.

True to his word, Remus had provided tutoring, often recommending further reading. Hermione had been surprised, when one day, early in the year, after the exchange of a couple of letters, Severus had found her in the library and placed a book in front of her. "This is from my private collection," he said. "I'm sure I do not need to tell you that no-one must learn where you got this from. I am also well aware that a know-it-all like yourself will know how to look after something so precious and so I will not belabour the obvious." With that he had turned around and walked off, robe billowing.

At first she had bristled at his words, then she saw the title and gasped. It was a translation of an old Finnish book – _Origins of the Werewolf and other Dark Creatures_. A book Remus had mentioned in passing, but had also said was rare in its original language, never mind in translation. The loan of such a book could only mean one thing. Hermione smiled to herself, _he trusts me._

A number of the 'further reading' books that Remus recommended continued to come from Severus, always accompanied by a snide remark regarding her being a know-it-all. He never acknowledged the service Hermione gave in relaying the letters between him and his lover, but she recognised that the offer of books was his way of saying thank you.

At Severus' request she had begun to leave her bag open in class for him to slip his letters in to, rather than him always holding her after class, or her using the excuse to ask a question to be the last to leave the classroom. Activities that, if happening too much, could cause talk. One day, when searching through her bag at the end of the day, she was startled to discover that the extra scroll was not addressed to Remus, but to her. From then on she had also started receiving two copies when her homework was returned. One marked with red ink, with derisory comments for public consumption. The second, usually slipped into her bag, with helpful comments and praise for a job well done. She had tried to thank Severus the next time they were in private, but he had waved her off.

She had kept the letter from Remus, the turning point in her friendship with them both. She held it to her chest as she remembered the wonderful evenings she had with them both. Remus had come to Hogwarts for his Wolfsbane and she had been invited to meet with him, with both of them. It had started with an update about how Harry was dealing with the tournament and ended with her sharing hours of conversation and laughter with them both. They dared not speak of what hid in the darkness. Instead they shared funny stories of their youth, though Hermione noted that Severus did not seem to have many of these and Remus seemed to avoid mentioning the other Marauders. They had debated academic topics. Sometimes she had been able to add a different perspective, other times it was beyond her knowledge, though not her understanding. She had listened with interest, asking questions – learning. Both of them were intelligent men, and her mind was stimulated by their discussions. Severus was a lot more open when he was with Remus, but very rarely referred to her as Hermione, instead dubbing her as '_our little know-it-all.'_

As per her promise to herself, she had not allowed conscious fantasies of the two men. Unfortunately she could not say the same of her unconscious. She had woken several times over the summer feeling 'hot and bothered', though she could never seem to remember her dreams. Just the odd flash of dark eyes, light coloured hair and two pairs of hands touching her. Consciously she dared not even think about the logistics of that, but judging by the wetness between her legs and the stiffness of her clit and nipples when she woke, her subconscious had no bother, or compunction in feeding her fantasies.

* * *

><p>Tongues clashed, legs tangled, hard lengths pressed against each other. Severus kissed his lover passionately, then pulling Remus' head back by the hair he attacked the neck with his lips. "I've missed you", he murmured into the crook of Remus' shoulder, "I wish I could get away more often, but between the Dark Lord and our twinkle eyed Headmaster..."<p>

"Hush, Severus," Remus said caressing his lover's face, bringing it up to kiss his lips, "not now." He pushed the dark haired man onto his front and clambered so he sat astride the lean, pale body of Severus Snape. If you had told him a year ago that he and Severus would be together, Remus would have laughed in your face, before suggesting a trip to St Mungo's, yet here they were.

Remus rubbed his hands together, making sure they were warm, before reaching over for the bottle of oil on on the bedside cabinet. Warming it in the palm of his hand he then allowed drops to fall on the back of the man beneath him and began to massage his back, feeling the muscles begin to loosen as he progressed.

Severus allowed his body and mind to unwind. _"This is what is real. This is what I will live for."_ Since the return of Voldermort he had been bounced between his two masters as they played him off against each other. Proving his loyalty to Voldermort had been painful and his dreams were full of nightmares. In some ways proving his loyalty to Dumbledore was even harder, as he had to relive every moment of his time with the Dark Lord over and over again, until the old man was satisfied that he knew everything. Severus knew it was not necessarily a matter of trust, the Headmaster wanted to get an insight into the 'new' Tom Riddle. However, replaying the torture he was both subjected to and forced to inflict took a great toll.

The times he could get away were few and far between. He came here, to Remus' home, where he was always welcomed by open arms. As his lover worked down his back and to his legs, Severus dared to allow himself the fantasy of his life after the war. He and Remus, living together, no longer in the shadows. _"Perhaps I could find a cure for lycanthropy,"_ he found himself smiling.

"What are you thinking?" Remus said, leaning down and whispering into his ear.

"Imagining the future," Severus answered, "you and me."

Remus chuckled naughtily, and playfully nipped the ear, before soothing it with his tongue. "Hmmm, I like the sound of that," he said, gently grinding his erection against the body below him. "Turn over," he whispered, rising up slightly to give his lover some room to manoeuvre. He then continued the massage, arms, chest, legs.

Remus ignored his obvious sign of desire, _"Sweet torture,"_ Severus thought, _"this I can live with...for a little while."_ He relaxed further, _"Only one part of my body is stiff now,"_ he though crudely. He allowed his eyes to close, allowing the musky scent of his lover to surround him. He felt Remus move again and the sound and renewed scent of oil being dripped on a hand.

Remus smiled wickedly to himself, as he coated his hands in oil again. _"Only one more part to 'relax'_." He frowned suddenly, then forced his thoughts away. Now was not the time to consider why Severus was so tense. He knew that Dumbledore had asked the man to be a spy again. Severus would not, or perhaps could not share more, but Remus had seen the new scars. He hated to think what his lover was going through. _"Not now,"_ he repeated the mantra to himself, shaking his head.

Rubbing his hands again he glanced up to make sure that Severus' eyes were still closed. Satisfied, he took hold of both their erections in his hands. Rubbing their shafts over each other as his hands cupped their balls, squeezing gently as he followed his plan to bring them both to completion.

Severus' eyes flew open at the first touch. His dark brown eyes met the clear blue ones of his lover. He was caught by the love in those eyes, the intensity, the caring. He forced himself not to close his eyes, wondering why the universe had given him this, and when fate would be cruel enough to take it from him. _"I must not waste what I have now,"_ he thought, and allowed himself to accept what was offered and return the love.

Remus watched, wondering for a moment at the indecision in Severus' eyes. His movements stopped for just a moment, before he saw love and acceptance reflected back at him. He shifted his hands again, never breaking the eye contact. As time passed their bodies undulated against each other, bringing them both, finally to climax.


	5. Summertime Visits & Facilitation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It was created by J K Rowling. Any characters/places you recognise are just being borrowed. No profit is being made from this.

**A/N** Apologies for the late post, I was ill for part of the week.

As usual thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 – Summertime Visits &amp; Facilitation<strong>

Hermione waved to her parents as they drove away. Closing the door, she leant against it, forehead to the small pane of frosted glass. Her parents finally felt she was responsible enough to spend the whole day and evening alone. They had gone away to a conference and after a bit of negotiation had agreed that she did not need a babysitter. The next door neighbour, Mrs Hawkins, had been advised and would be on hand if Hermione needed anything. She suspected she would also get a 'visit' to borrow some sugar, or some such excuse, but still, she had the house to herself. Well, her and Crookshanks.

She looked at her watch, first things first – food shopping. She planned to make a cake for her parents, for when they got back. Grabbing her keys, jacket and purse she went to catch the bus to the local supermarket.

It was nearing lunchtime when she started walking home from the bus stop. Her hands full with bags. The cake had turned into a meal. She was going to make lasagne for dinner the following night. Preoccupied with running over the ingredients and method in her mind, hoping she had forgotten nothing, she was surprised when an hand reached out and attempted to take some of the shopping bags from her.

She turned, expecting one of the neighbours. "Remus?" she questioned. He had obviously made some effort to fit in, and was dressed in jeans and casual shirt, but what drew her attention first, was his face. He was visibly upset, it almost looked like he had been crying.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, his attempt at a smile seeming more of a grimace. "Got time for a stray?" he said, taking a couple of the bags from her.

"Of course," she replied. She looked around cautiously, "No one is...dead?" she hesitatingly whispered. She really hoped it was not that, but he was upset and now that You-Know-Who had returned it was a possibility. Her heart froze at that thought.

"No," he struggled to reply. He understood what Hermione was implying, and tried to reassure her, "not that, no one is injured. It is just Severus and I.."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. Sensing he was uncomfortable she smiled gently. "Come on, my parents aren't a home. Let's get a cup of tea and we can talk more there."

* * *

><p>Severus apparated outside of Grimmauld Place. Fate was trying to take Remus from him, but Severus was determined to fight to keep hold of him. <em>"It was just a misunderstanding."<em>

Severus had finally managed to get away for a couple of days. During which he and Remus had eaten, slept, relaxed and made love. Then this morning it had all gone to hell. Remus had broached the subject of telling others about their relationship. Severus had immediately gone on the defensive. He did not want others to know, but before he could explain his reasons, Remus had left; left accusing Severus of being ashamed of their relationship, of him.

Severus had returned to Spinners End first. He was not surprised that he had lost Remus. _"Good things don't happen to bad people,"_ he thought sadly, cradling his head in his hands.

Suddenly he was angry. How could Remus not listen to him,_ "he says he loves me, but obviously doesn't trust me, doesn't believe I love him in return."_ Severus had his reasons and he would find Remus and tell him exactly what they were.

As suddenly as it arrived, the anger passed. He realised that, had their positions been reversed, he would have been angry and upset if Remus had said he did not want the world to know of them. He would find him, win him back and explain his thoughts. Then they would decide together what they would do.

It had seemed so easy at Spinners End, but in front of Grimmauld Place it was different. What if Remus had indeed gone there and told Black what had happened. What if he walked in and found his lover being consoled by Black, berating him for getting involved with _Snivellus_ in the first place, saying it was bound to happen.

Severus took a deep breath. Remus was not vindictive, certainly not as much as he himself was. Surely he would not have run straight to Black? Severus stared at the door a bit longer, wishing he could see inside, _"Dare I chance it?"_ He desperately wanted to talk it over with someone, and there was only one other person who knew, who he could go to – Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione had put away her shopping and made mugs of tea for both herself and Remus. When she came back through to the living room, he was staring blankly at the wall. It was only when he began to speak that she realised he knew she was there. "He is ashamed of me," he stated. He took the mug from Hermione's hand and took a sip. She noticed that his grip was tight, his knuckles almost white. "He sat there and said he didn't want anyone else to know about us." He could feel the tears begin to swell at his eyes. Remus had left his home, not knowing where to go. He had apparated to outside of Grimmauld Place first, but could not go in. As angry with Severus as he was, he would not break the confidence, he could not tell Sirius what had happened. No, there was only one place he could go to, one person he could talk to. So he was here, sitting in the home of Hermione Granger, drinking tea, and trying not to cry.<p>

Hermione was shocked. Of course she had not spent much time with Remus and Severus as a couple, but they had seemed very happy and content. Yes, Severus acted like a complete bastard in public, but he was a lot...softer when it had been the three of them. "Remus," she said gently, reaching out and stroking his hands until they began to relax, "did he actually say he was ashamed of you?"

"No, not in so many words, but why else would he say he didn't want anyone else to know. Just because I am a werewolf," he spat out, like it was a dirty word.

"Remus, I'm not trying to take sides here, but," she paused, wondering if this was the correct thing to say, "but perhaps, maybe, he had another reason? When I see you together it is like he is a different man." When Remus did not react she continued on, "After the ball, after you left he told me that if what he feared came to pass he may have to be even crueller to me. I don't know the details, but it sounds like he is involved in the fight against You-Know-Who. Maybe he's trying to protect you?"

"Idiot," Remus muttered to himself, "You didn't even give him a chance to explain". He leant forward to put his mug onto the table. "You may be right," he said out loud, "But I've been fighting for as long, if not longer than he has. He can not make the decision for us." He turned to look at her, "Thank you, Hermione, you've given me hope. I suppose I should return home, and see if he..." he was interrupted by the doorbell. "Are you expecting anyone?" Remus said, suddenly alert.

Hermione shook her head, "Not really, but I suspect my parents asked the neighbour to look on me whilst they are away". She stood up, "Wait here, I won't be long," she said, moving towards the front door.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was a target. At the moment there was not a high chance that the Dark Lord would go after her, but it was still possible. Dumbledore had ensured that all the active Order members, including Severus, knew where she lived, in case aid was required. Though as far as he could tell, there were no additional measures. With a heavy heart he realised that Dumbledore was counting on Severus being informed of an attack, and being able to report before it occurred.<p>

He apparated to a nearby wooded area and transfigured his clothing to something more muggle appropriate. With long strides he made his way to the front door and rang the bell. As he waited he was sure that he felt eyes on him, and surreptitiously tried to reason out where they were. He concluded it was one of the neighbours, as he saw the window net twitch in the house next door. Before he could do more, the door in front of him opened. Dressed in blue jeans and a fitted green top stood Hermione.

"Miss Gran... Hermione, I need your advice", he said brusquely, "May I come in?"

Hermione, tried to hide her smile as she opened the door. She was not sure if she was surprised by her visitor, or if it truly was not unexpected. However his words were. He was not looking for Remus, though she would bet her last Galleon that was what he wanted to speak to her about. No, Severus Snape was looking for her, had come to seek her advice.

She lay a hand on Severus' arm, guiding him through the front door and then closing it behind him. "Just be honest, Severus," she said, leading him to the living room. He looked at her, surprised until he saw who was seated on the couch. "I'll make some tea," she said, picking up the still warm mugs that she and Remus had drunk from earlier, and going to the kitchen.

Severus walked over to sit beside Remus, "I'm sorry," he apologised. "I hope you will let me explain, I did not intend to upset you." His hand reached out and hovered over Remus' arm.

"Were you trying to protect me?" Remus demanded, ignoring the outstretched hand for the moment. "Did you think that by not letting anyone else know about us that I would be spared from getting involved in this war," he spat out.

Severus could not help it, he began to laugh. He grabbed Remus' hand as the light-haired man began to pull away, obviously insulted by Severus' reaction. "Please, Remus," he pleaded, "listen to what I have to say. I should not have laughed, but I wish my reasons were so noble. It is purely selfish." He looked down at their entwined hands, "Remus, I am scared. Scared that if we tell anyone else of this they will persuade us that for the 'Greater Good' we can not be together". He dared to look up into the blue eyes of his lover, "I love you, Remus, I could not bear the thought that we would be parted. I know that I can not stop you from getting involved, but I just want something that is mine, only mine. What I am being asked to do," he swallowed and looked away again, not sure he wanted to see the pity he felt his next words would rise in his lover, "it is...difficult. The time I get to spend with you, is nearly the only time I feel like I am me now. I just don't want to spoil that. I know it is selfi..."

Remus was angry at himself. _"How could I doubt him?"_ He interrupted Severus' speech with a kiss._ "I should have known he had a reason"_. "I love you too, Severus. I'm sorry I left. I just thought you were ashamed, that is why you didn't want anyone to know about us. I'm not sure I agree that we would be asked to part, but then I don't know exactly what Dumbledore asks of you. If there is even a chance that he would say we can not be together, then we will not tell him. If you need me to be your anchor, to be yourself and only yours, then be selfish." He found himself kneeling in front of Severus, his hands in his.

"I don't deserve you, Remus," the dark-haired man said, "but I intend to keep you." Drawing himself and Remus to their feet he kissed him fiercely. "Perhaps we should allow Hermione to get on with her day," he suggested, a naughty smile on his face.

"Perhaps," Remus replied, a knowing smirk on his. "Let us just make our goodby..."

The doorbell rang again. Severus raised an eyebrow, "My, she is popular today" he said as he heard Hermione moving towards the door.

"Oh God," they heard her cry suddenly, "What's happened?" Without a thought the two men made their way to the hallway, their movements in perfect synchronisation.

Hermione opened the door, sure that this time it would be Mrs Hawkins to check on her. It was, but accompanying her were a policeman and policewoman.

She was suddenly aware of Remus and Severus standing either side of her. "My parents?" she asked fearfully, blindly reaching back. Both hands were taken.


	6. Nosy Neighbours

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It was created by J K Rowling. Any characters/places you recognise are just being borrowed. No profit is being made from this.

**A/N **Again many thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. This is the chapter that sort of 'broke' me last time and I'll put a longer note at the bottom. Suffice to say it seems to be a divisive chapter, with some liking and others not. So here goes...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Nosy Neighbours<strong>

Remus and Severus took a hand each. Remus moved up to Hermione's back, whilst Severus took a few more steps forward. "Well," Severus demanded when none of those on the doorstep responded, "What has happened? Are Miss Granger's parents well?"

He was in full professor mode, Hermione realised. So long as it got the answers she needed, she did not care. Mrs Hawkins, her next door neighbour seemed to retreat slightly under the glare of Professor Snape, looking slightly embarrassed. The police officers seemed made of sterner stuff, they exchanged a glance.

"My apologies, Miss Granger," the male officer said. He looked to be in his early thirties, not much younger than the men beside her. "We did not wish to worry you. Your parents are fine."

Hermione slumped in relief, held in place by Remus, and to a lesser extent by Severus. "Thank God," she murmured.

"Then what is the issue?" Severus again demanded, glaring at them. _How dare they upset Hermione._

"This is Constable Smith," the man said gesturing to the woman, "and I am Constable Simmons. May I have your names, please?"

Severus knew, despite how it was worded, that it was not a request. "I am Severus Snape, this is Remus Lupin," he spat.

"Hermione was making tea," Remus interrupted. "Would you like to come in and let us know what this is about?" He looked towards Hermione, "I think she may need a few moments to collect herself." He stepped forward, leaving Hermione with Severus to support her. He felt that Severus' confrontational style was not the way to proceed. "Hermione," he said gently, but formally, "go with Professor Snape. I'll make the tea," he finished, slipping a small piece of chocolate from his pocket into her hand.

Hermione blinked, "Yes, yes of course," she said softly, moving away from the doorway. She slipped the chocolate into her mouth and stood taller, yet kept her hand in Severus' as they moved to the living room.

Severus guided her over to the couch as the Constable Smith and the strange woman followed them into the room. He quickly realised that his actions were being closely watched. He assumed that the other police officer was with Remus and suddenly had an inkling as to why they were here. He turned towards the strange woman, "Your neighbour?" he asked Hermione, sneering.

Hermione looked towards him in surprise, he really was in Professor Snape mode, apart from the fact that he still held her hand, she would have thought they were back at Hogwarts. "Yes, sir," she replied, pulling her hand from his. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar handkerchief, twisting it between her fingers. "Mrs Hawkins lives next door." she turned to the policewoman. "My apologies, that is why I feared the worse." She began to stand up, "I should go and help Remus make..."

"Sit down, Miss Granger," Severus interrupted. "Remus should be more that capable of making tea, and if your parents are anything like yourself I am sure he will be able to find everything he needs." He took a sideways glance at the women, "Though, I am sure that Constable Smith would like the opportunity to speak with you, alone," he felt a little surge of triumph when the constable flinched slightly. "I shall go and help him."

He wandered towards the kitchen, "So have you managed to convince Constable Simmons that we are not after Hermione's virtue?" he drawled, leaning against the door frame.

Almost as soon as Severus had left the room Mrs Hawkins moved, "Hermione," she said sitting next to her, "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

Hermione shook her head in confusion, "I'm sorry, what are you talking about?"

Constable Smith spoke, "Mrs Hawkins called us, saying that there were two strange men in this house. She felt that they may have been taking... advantage of you, whilst your parents were away," she paused for a moment, looking Hermione up and down. "You seem a sensible young lady, Miss Granger, and I am asking you to tell me the truth. Have either of those men acted or touched you inappropriately? Do you understand what I mean by that?"

Hermione nodded.

"I knew it," Mrs Hawkins exclaimed, "I knew there was something wrong with those two fellows."

"Mrs Hawkins," Hermione said sternly, standing up to move in front of the fireplace, "you misunderstand. I was nodding to agree that I understood what was being asked. As to the answer, it is of course no," she said firmly. She turned to the police officer, "There appears to have been some misunderstanding. Professor Snape is a teacher at my school, as was Remus a couple of years ago. They would never take advantage of a student."

"Surely it is odd for teachers to visit a student outside of term-time?" Constable Simmons, questioned Severus and Remus in the kitchen.

"Hermione is an outstanding pupil, often undertaking summer projects," Remus replied, hoping to convey the impression that they were here to help her with that, without an outright lie. "She is highly intelligent and always seeking knowledge," he continued. "As I am no longer a teacher, I count her amongst my friends. Her insights into our academic debates are astounding for her age, and if she does not understand, then her questions are always pertinent."

Severus snorted gently, from where he was leaning against a kitchen unit. "She is a know-it-all who often parrots what she has read," he held up a hand as Remus opened his mouth to protest, "however, I will grant that she occasionally brings that library in her head together and develops her own thoughts on a subject. It is a refreshing change, and something I hope to see more of as she matures."

Constable Simmons smiled to himself secretly. He was now sure that the complaint was unfounded, and it was all simply a misunderstanding. However, there was one last thing to ask. "Tell me, is it just coincidence that you are here on the day that the Doctors Granger are away at a conference until midnight?" He was surprised by the sudden change in atmosphere of the room.

"What?" The dark-haired man's head snapped up and his body became upright and tense. "Are you telling me that Miss Granger was going to be alone all that time?" he said slowly, as if not believing his ears. Severus turned to Remus, "Did you know this?" he demanded, his voice hardening.

"No. Severus, what is wrong?" the other man replied, as stunned as the constable at Severus' reaction. He watched blankly as Severus suddenly turned and stalked down the hallway. A few moments later, Remus sighed deeply as he moved to follow. He did not need one of Sybill Trelawney's predictions to see that this situation was about to go pear-shaped.

Hermione and the two women flinched as the door to the living room was flung open. A very angry looking Severus Snape marched into the room. "Is this true?" he demanded, moving ominously towards Hermione. "Were you going to spend the whole day alone?"

She could only nod, speechless at his sudden appearance and verbal assault. The last time she remembered seeing him so angry was when he had confronted Sirius and Remus in the Shrieking Shack back in her third year. He seemed almost out of control. For the first time, in a long while, she was truly scared of Severus Snape.

"You stupid girl," he roared. "Do you know what the Dark Lord's minions would do if they knew?" he loomed over her. "The muggle-born friend of Harry Potter, completely alone, no one to interfere. Do you?"

He had wanted to be as honest as possible with Remus earlier and had dropped his mental and emotional barriers, his mind was unprotected. He grabbed her shoulders, as images and memories assaulted his mind. "Rape, torture," he whispered, almost to himself, holding on to her as support.

"Severus," Remus' voice barked from the doorway, as Constable Simmons barged past him. "Enough, you are scaring her." He had his wand out and cast a binding spell on the three muggles. _"What a mess,"_ he thought to himself. As part of his mind dealt with conceiving a plan to deal with the onlookers, another part was wondering at Severus' actions. _"Is he aware of a specific threat to Hermione that I'm not?"_

"How dare you!" Hermione shouted at the man in front of her. Her fright making her lash out verbally and physically. He had her almost pinned to the wall and she pushed him away, finding it surprisingly easy. _How dare he grab me. How dare he call me names in my own house._ "Get out! Get out of my home!" she screeched at him.

Severus pulled his thoughts and feelings together with an effort, his Occlumency barriers falling into place. _This is better, this is familiar. This is how it should be,_ he said to himself as he drew his body upwards, standing straight. "I don't believe so, Miss Granger," he said coldly, drawing his wand and turning towards the others in the room. "We must fix your little problem first," he drawled silkily. "Lupin, let the Ministry know you were here and performed magic. The last thing we need is for them investigating under-age magic use." With that he cast a quick charm at the three muggles and began modifying their memories.

Remus could only stare as Severus began his charms. _What happened?_ It was as if his lover had flicked a switch. He was still angry, but it had gone cold, more like the persona he presented to the world. Not something he was used to seeing any more, when they were alone or with Hermione.

"Miss Granger," Severus sneered as he finished, "say goodbye to your guests and show them to the door."

Silent as he had worked, Hermione did as Severus asked, though looked affronted at being ordered around in her own home. "Thank you for checking, Mrs Hawkins, but as you see, all is well," she said waving to them from the front door.

As Hermione walked her guests out, Remus moved towards Severus, reaching out a hand to touch his arm. His lover sidestepped the action. "Lupin, the Ministry. Now" Severus snapped at him, "and let Dumbledore know of Miss Granger's idiotic error of judgement," he continued as Hermione entered the room, "so he can arrange someone to watch over her". With that he Apparated away, without even a goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I had some people say that Severus was very OCC, but there is a reason, alluded to in this chapter and explained more in the next chapter. I had written a version where Remus is the one who reacted, rather than Severus. However I still prefer this version and feel it is justified - though that may not be clear yet.


	7. Insights and Realisations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It was created by J K Rowling. Any characters/places you recognise are just being borrowed. No profit is being made from this.

**A/N** As usual thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows.

This is the last of the chapters that was published previously. I've got more drafted, so hopefully can keep up a weekly update schedule.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Insights and Realisations<strong>

Remus stared at the spot that Severus had inhabited seconds ago.

"What died and crawled up his arse?" Hermione mumbled. She turned to Remus, "I thought you two made up?'

"As did I," Remus said, obviously still distracted. He shook his head to clear it, "I must contact the Ministry and Dumbledore. Will you be fine?"

"Of course," she replied. "Go," she said as she flapped her hands at him, "before the Ministry end up on my doorstep as well."

It was only as he prepared to apparate away that he realised he would be leaving her completely unprotected. With a flick of his wand he set some temporary wards. He did not have time to set anything more complicated at the moment. These would not stop anyone getting in, and would not last long, but at least he would know if she had any further visitors before his return.

Hermione looked at him curiously and he could see that she wanted to know what he had just done, however he did not have the time at the moment. He smiled gently, trying to hide his fear for her and had a sudden insight into Severus' behaviour. "I'll be back soon, Hermione" he said, and moved swiftly forward to give her a hug, taking in her scent. "Take care," and with that he left.

After he had gone, Hermione began to clear up after all her visitors, her anger beginning to fade. She suddenly paled. At first she had been incensed at Severus' actions, but now the content of his rant was filtering through to her. She sat down heavily. She had not considered that she might be a target.

* * *

><p>Remus visited the Ministry first and then returned home so he could floo-call Dumbledore. He also hoped to find Severus there. The room was in darkness when he arrived back. He had not opened the blinds before he had left this morning. It matched his mood, so he left them closed as he sat down heavily into his chair, flicking his wand to light the fire, considering what to say to the Headmaster.<p>

"I'm not sure I can do it, Remus," a voice interrupted his thoughts from the darkness beyond the firelight. "I'm not sure I can be the person you deserve." A glass holding a dram of firewhisky came into his eyeline, tipped towards him by Severus' slender fingers. Remus took it, brushing his fingers across his lover's as he took it, but Severus flinched at the touch.

"I've taken advice from worse people than Hermione Granger," Severus continued. "She told me to be honest," he paused. "I wish I could tell you everything, but I cannot. In my role I have to do so many..." he seemed to struggle for the word, "horrid things. Do you know what I imagined when I realised our little know-it-all was alone? Her, captured by Death Eaters, being raped, tortured," his voice choked slightly "and I didn't just watch, Remus. I took part."

Severus swallowed his dram in one gulp, wheezing as the strong spirit hit his palate. It seemed to give him the courage to continue. "That's why I have to hide behind my walls. Can you be with someone who does that? Someone who can not show his love for you, for fear of what else his mind will show him?"

"That is not true, Severus," Remus responded. "You are opening up now, you have before. I have felt loved by you."

Severus snorted, as he took the seat across from Remus. "Yes, but until today there was always a low level barrier, hiding things best not thought about. Ready to rise immediately should I be called. For the first time, in a very long time, I dropped everything and look what happened."

"_Is Severus right?"_ Remus thought. His lover looked so dejected, shoulders slumped. _"He is waiting for me to tell him to leave." _He mentally prepared himself for the conversation ahead. "Severus," he began gently, moving to kneel in front of him. The dark-haired man flinched as Remus' hand touched his shoulder. "Severus, don't do this, don't push me away. Please. Earlier today you said you could be yourself with me. I promised you that I would be your anchor. Don't make liars of us both. You aren't hiding now, are you?"

Severus shifted in the seat. "Yes, I am," he replied simply. "I can't afford to lose control, especially when I could be called at any time." He grabbed Remus' hand. "Understand, please, I am as open with you as I can, more than with anyone else. More like I really am. Is it enough?" Severus looked at Remus sharply, awaiting the decision.

Remus took a deep breath, returning the gaze. As he looked into his lover's eyes, he knew there was only one answer. "It is, Severus. I understand these are difficult times for you, for us all. You have told me you love me. I would rather you are alive, if slightly distant, than dead. But," he said, reinforcing his words by pointing his finger, "when it is over they go, and we deal with the repercussions. It can not be good to bury it all."

Severus reached out with his hand, to gently caress the face he knew almost as well as his own now. "I promise. I can't lie to you and say that I won't be more closed than this, but I will try and be as open as I can. I can not tell you everything, may not be able to explain, but I will not lie."

Taking the hand caressing his face into his own, Remus squeezed it gently. "That is all I can ask, and promise in return." He gazed at their joined hands. "It has been a very emotional day. I wish I could take you to bed and try to finish this trip creating happier memories, but," he paused, "Hermione. I told her I would return after speaking with Dumbledore."

"Of course," Severus replied, pulling away. "I owe her an apology. I do not think she appreciates the danger she is in, but it is no excuse for my actions. I will return with you."

"Is she..?" Remus began.

Severus shrugged. "I am not aware of anything, but then I am not always kept informed. I'd rather be safe than sorry when it comes to our little know-it-all."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat, thoughts racing. How could she protect her parents? She could leave the magical world, but would that be enough? Was she already too much of a target? How would that work? Would they take her wand away? Then she would not be able to protect her parents if Death Eaters did come. Maybe if she just stopped being Harry's friend? The idea of that hurt, but if it would protect her parents... Professor Snape had mentioned Dumbledore, perhaps the headmaster could protect them somehow? Perhaps she could convince her parents to go away? Her head was reeling, as scenario after scenario rushed through her mind, weighing up the pros and cons.<p>

She was not sure how long she had been sitting there, but jumped as she heard the sound of Apparation in front of her. As she fumbled with her clothes, she realised that she did not have her wand. She was not allowed to use it over the summer, so why carry it?

She had not realised she had been crying until she raised her head, vision blurring through the tears. She recognised the shapes in front of her and threw herself into their arms. "I'm sorry, so sorry," she apologised. She was not even sure what it was she was apologising for.

Severus and Remus were surprised, as they ended up with their arms full of a visibly upset Hermione Granger. She had an arm around both, and buried her head into where their bodies met, as they stood side by side. Exchanging a glance they both pulled her in tighter.

Dumbledore had been seemingly unconcerned by Hermione's time alone, when Remus contacted him through the Floo. "Severus will tell us if there is any immediate danger to Miss Granger."

"Is that not a little blasé?" Remus had said through gritted teeth. "What if **he** does not tell Severus, or Severus does not have time to report?" He resisted the urge to turn and look at his lover, who was standing in the far corner of the room, out of sight, but within hearing range.

Dumbledore had waved off the concerns, "I'm sure Voldemort is too busy building his power base to be concerned with such a little thing at this time."

"What about wards, to warn us if her home is attacked?" he pressed.

"My dear boy," the older man had responded, "if you wish to set some you may. However they must remain subtle. If Death Eaters are searching a muggle neighbourhood and detect them it will be like a beacon." He paused, "I know you began corresponding with Miss Granger last year and you seem very preoccupied with her safety..." deliberately leaving the sentence open.

"I feel I owe her after what she did in her third year, for what I nearly did to her," Remus explained shortly. After all there was some truth to that.

Dumbledore gave him a sharp gaze. "Very well, I will leave the protection of Miss Granger in your hands then," he said as he closed the connection.

That was when they had decided to return to Hermione. "Never tell her I said this," Severus had said, "but, she is a bright girl. By now she has probably processed what I said to her. She will realise the danger she may be in."

On reflection, they both decided, perhaps it was not such a surprise to find Hermione upset.

"Hush, Hermione," Severus said as her sobs began to slow. Juggling her in his arms, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here," he said offering it to her.

Hermione could not help smiling, as she stepped back from them both. She shook her head, and reached into her pocket. "I will not relieve you of another one," she choked out around her tears, using the handkerchief he had given her the night of the Yule Ball.

"Hermione, please allow me to apologise," Severus said. "I overreacted, I did not mean to upset you. Please, say you will forgive me?" In his mind, memories of another muggle-born witch he had upset, played out. She had chosen not to forgive him, would Hermione?

"No," she replied, her voice, muffled by the handkerchief. His heart fell, and he began to step back further. "No," she said again, stronger this time. She reached out and attempted to pull him back towards her. "It is I who owe you the apology. I was the," a sardonic smile pulled at her lips, "dunderhead. It never occurred to me that I might be a target, that I was putting myself," her voice caught in her throat, "putting my parents in danger. Please help me protect them," she finished throwing herself into their arms again.

"Hermione, hush," Remus said. "You were not to know. Childr..." he felt her begin to stiffen, "people your age," he amended, "should not have to consider such things.

"Of course we will help you, but please," Severus said, needing to hear the words. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course you are forgiven, Severus, but only if I am forgiven too, by you both."

Remus nodded and exchanged a glance with Severus, who rolled his eyes. He pushed Hermione to arms length, so she could see them. "Just this once," he said, "we will forgive you for being a dunderhead. Just this once." And he smiled gently as he pulled her into the embrace of Remus and himself again.


	8. Summer Ends and New Term Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe. It was created by J K Rowling. Any characters/places you recognise are just being borrowed. No profit is being made from this.

**A/N** As usual thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows.

Thanks to Mae M.G who allowed me to use an idea from her story _Until I Find A Better Part of Me_, which you can find in my favourite stories. I'll explain at the end, so not to spoil part of the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Summer Ends and New Term Begins<strong>

Severus barely gave himself time to take a shower. If he had not been covered in dirt, blood, and he dared not think what else, then he would not have even done that. However where he was going he dared not go smelling as he did.

He threw his wardrobe door open, grabbing a set of new clothing, he dressed with haste. Swearing as he pulled a button off with clumsy fingers. _"Stop Severus," _he said to himself, _"take a deep breath. You must be calm when you go"_.

He took his time with the buttons, ensuring they were all in place. Black would likely be with Remus, and he needed to look like he was his usual detached self, so no one would suspect anything.

He cursed his trembling hands. The Dark Lord had kept him at his side for a few days, 'ensuring his loyalty' before the term started. At first he had been brewing potions, but once the list was complete and a steady hand no longer required, his 'Lord' had taken the time to remind his spy of what would happen if he failed. Several rounds of the Cruciatus curse had temporarily affected his motor functions.

However, his concern at this moment, was the fact that he had been unable to make Wolfsbane for Remus. His plea to his 'Master' that Dumbledore expected it to be provided, had fallen on deaf ears and, in fact, had probably ensured his extended stay, till dawn after the full moon, at Voldemort's side.

Finally dressed he paused to think. Where should he go? Black was not suppose to leave Grimmauld Place, but Severus knew that Hermione, Potter and a large number of Weasley's were staying there. Would Dumbledore have allowed Remus to remain there, transformed, without Wolfsbane? Unlikely. However, the night was now over. Where would he have gone to recover?

Severus decided to check Remus' home first. It was likely he would not be alone, so Severus grabbed a few phials of healing potions and hoped that it would suffice as an excuse. Black would probably be too busy insulting and berating him to question his appearance anyway. Taking a final deep breath he apparated.

The first thing he was aware of when he reached there, was a wand pointed at his chest. Hermione Granger at the other end.

"Severus," she said, throwing her self into his arms, "you are ok. Remus was getting worried." Severus flinched as she hit some of the bruises he had on his body. "You are OK, aren't you?"

"Hermione," he said, pushing her away gently, "I will be fine. Now where is Remus and what are you doing here?"

"He's in bed. His change was...difficult," she paused as he stiffened. "Severus," she said, recognising his body language for what it was, "don't feel guilty. He doesn't blame you. He knew you would come as soon as you could, that's why he asked to come here." She gestured to the bedroom door, "he is waiting."

Severus moved towards the bedroom door. "How badly is he injured?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. As soon as we arrived he retreated to the bedroom," she replied. "Sirius was quite beaten up as well. That's why I'm here instead. I offered, knowing it would make things easier for you both."

"I've some healing potions, let me see to him, then I will return you to Grimmauld Place." he responded as he opened the door, all the while trying to figure out how to ensure that Remus would never be without his Wolfsbane again.

* * *

><p>It was morning of the day the students were due to return to Hogwarts, when Severus was finally called to see Dumbledore. Severus has been beginning to get frantic.<p>

During his last debrief with the Headmaster he had mentioned that he thought that the Dark Lord may interfere again with the brewing of the Wolfsbane. "I have no wish to have Black yammering at me, should it happen again," he had said, hoping he had injected the right amount of disdain into his voice. "We will need to have an alternative brewer available to continue, should I be called away whist brewing."

"Ahh, Severus. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore greeted him. As usual he declined as he took a seat. "I've been thinking over the Wolfsbane issue."

Severus maintained a stony countenance, hoping the older man had come to the same conclusion as himself.

"We could take the brewing away from you entirely," Severus held a bated breath, "but should Voldemort think your use to us is lessened, he may believe your use to him is also less. No, my boy," Dumbledore continued as Severus breathed out, hoping the old man had not noticed. "Instead, we will find someone in the school, for you to train and take over some of the stages if you are absent."

"One of the other teachers?" Severus questioned, though he was fairly certain this was not the case. "Forgive me, Albus, but many of them have not touched a cauldron in years, if not decades, and Wolfsbane is hardly an easy potion to brew."

"Indeed, Severus," Dumbledore replied with a frown. "Even if that were not the case, they have their own classes to attend to. No, I was thinking of someone who has brewed Polyjuice in the past few years. No mean task, I am sure you will agree."

Severus groaned for the Headmaster's benefit. Internally glad he had reached the same solution as himself. "A potion that went wrong, Albus," he said. He could not be seen as accepting this too easily.

"Incorrect. It worked for Misters Potter and Weasley. Miss Granger was merely unlucky in her choice of hair." Dumbledore met his gaze. "Come now, Severus. I'm sure you reached the same conclusion as I. Stop this nonsense. You are well aware that Miss Granger is the only choice." Severus nodded stiffly, hoping it looked unwilling. "Very well," the Headmaster said, clapping his hands together. "I will leave you to arrange the details with Miss Granger. Is there anything else?"

Severus knew a dismissal when he heard one. "No, Headmaster," he said, standing up and making his way to the door.

* * *

><p>The Headmaster had obviously thought ahead when picking Hagrid's temporary replacement, Severus mused, as he sat relaxing after the Sorting Ceremony. Even if it was apparent that he had not had any choice in the appointment of the Defence Against Dark Arts 'Professor'. He could feel his mouth moving into a sneer just thinking about that Ministry sycophant.<p>

It was fortunate really that Charlie Weasley was currently recovering from a bad injury. He was not yet fit to go back to being a dragon tamer, but he could fill in for the missing half-giant. Though not a full member of the Order, due to his life being away from Britain, he was close enough. Recruiting him to help Hermione in collecting ingredients in the Forbidden Forest, should Severus, himself be unavailable, could be done without answering awkward questions, which may have been required if Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank had substituted as originally planned.

* * *

><p>"Miss Granger," the voice snapped loudly, from behind her and Neville. "You seem to have forgotten everything I told you last year. I am the teacher, not you. Remain behind after class."<p>

"Yes, Sir," she replied softly. As he walked away, Hermione took a glance at her bag, ensuring that it was indeed open. It was, so it could not be a letter for delivery. Maybe she really was in trouble, although, in her defence what Neville had been about to do would have resulted in a rather large explosion. _"Or perhaps he just wants to say a proper hello,"_ she brightened at that thought and smiled gently.

"Something amusing, Miss Granger," the voice drawled from the front of the classroom.

"No, Sir," she quickly responded, schooling her face.

With a glance at the Sytherins at one side of the classroom, Severus knew he had a reputation to uphold. "5 points from Gryffindor, for lying, Miss Granger. We will discuss this further," he finished ominously. "Now," he snapped, "all of you, back to your task."

After the class ended, Hermione packed her bag slowly. Ron and Harry seemed to be taking their time as well. She knew they were just looking out for her, but she needed them to leave, so she could speak to Severus freely. Catching their eyes she motioned for them to leave and mouthing, "Just go. I'll be fine." With great reluctance, they left, closing the door behind them. Within seconds she had cast a locking spell and warded the door, before throwing herself towards Severus.

After the 'Debacle' as she had begun to call it in her head, both Severus and Remus has shown her some basic warding, something not usually covered until NEWT level. They had spent the night with her, discussing options for protecting her parents. Jean and Paul Granger were aware that there were 'troubles' in the Wizarding world, but Hermione had not told them the extent, or how closely involved she was with the crisis. Her parents had resolved not to read the Daily Prophet after the stories written about their daughter the previous academic year, dismissing the paper as 'a rag', so only had the accounts from Hermione to rely on.

The first thing the wizards had decided on was that Hermione needed to be honest with her parents. Her fears that they would remove her from the magical world were brushed aside. "You are too involved now," Severus had explained. "Removing you now would be suicide. It would take away the only protection you have. We will just need to ensure that they know and understand this."

In the end it was only Remus who stayed with her, as she began explaining the situation to her parents. As honest as they wished to be, they felt the fewer who knew of Severus' involvement in Hermione's life the better. Her parents had naturally been astonished by Hermione's story and there had been many recriminations over her decision to withhold information from them. However once they recovered from their shock and anger, they listened closely to Remus' arguments, encouraging them not to pull Hermione from Hogwarts, and the magical world. They had been won over, though drawn a promise from Remus that he would come by regularly to update them, particularly in cases where news could not be committed to paper and sent by letter.

Apart from the few minutes they had had after the full moon, where they had both been worried about Remus, Hermione and Severus had not been able to spend time together since that night. Yes, they had seen each other at Grimmauld Place, but it had been in passing, and usually in the company of others, meaning they could not even share a small smile in greeting. "I've missed you," Hermione said, her voice muffled in Severus' robes as she held on to him tightly.

"I can not imagine why," he responded drily, as his arms tightened round her for a few moments. He pushed her away gently. "I will need to give you detention tonight. We have some things to discuss and do not have time now." He picked up her bag and passed it to her, "Now make sure you are vocal about the unfairness of the detention and get to your next class," he said pushing her gently towards the door. As Hermione began to unravel the wards and dismiss the locking spell, he spoke again, "I missed you too."

With a last smile, Hermione schooled her face and then reached out to open the door. "Miss Granger," the sinister voice of her professor carried across the room and into the corridor where his next class were listening, "you will be serving your detention with me tonight. Ensure you are here immediately after dinner."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Mae M.G used the idea of having Charlie teaching at Hogwarts whilst recovering from an injury. She tells me it has been used by others, but her story (mentioned at the beginning) is where I took my inspiration when Charlie 'asked' to join the story.


End file.
